


Crossed Wires

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Car Accidents, Teenager Son
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Derek e Stiles hanno un figlio adolescente al quale Derek regala una versione nuova della sua vecchia Camaro. "Hai regalato a nostro figlio una macchina veloce e potenzialmente pericolosa?" "Eri d'accordo anche tu!" Dal testo:“Io avevo detto un'auto che sia sicura, giusto perché avesse un assaggio di indipendenza nonostante il coprifuoco! Non intendevo un bolide con cui potesse finire col schiantarsi contro un albero alla prima curva presa troppo veloce! Pensavo gli avresti preso un'auto usata, non che avresti speso 100.000 dollari nella copia della tua Camaro!”Derek sbuffò e portò gli occhi al cielo esasperato. “Non è costata così tanto, Stiles, non essere melodrammatico!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Crossed Wires** _

  
_Prompt: Sterek - Future!Fic in cui hanno un figlio adolescente al quale Derek regala una versione nuova della sua vecchia Camaro._  
_"Hai regalato a nostro figlio una macchina veloce e potenzialmente pericolosa?" "Eri d'accordo anche tu!"_  
 

Stiles rimase in piedi accanto a Derek di fronte la soglia di casa, un sorriso forzato stampato in faccia mentre salutava ancora una volta con la mano loro figlio che usciva dal vialetto con la sua nuova auto. Restò in quella posizione a fissarlo fino a che l'auto non fu fuori vista, poi si voltò verso Derek e gli diede un pugno alla spalla.  
  
“EHY!” esclamò indignato Derek, passandosi una mano sul punto in cui aveva ricevuto il pugno anche se Stiles non gli aveva davvero fatto male.

“Come ti è venuto in mente di regalare un'auto del genere a nostro figlio che ha appena ottenuto la patente?!”

Derek lo fissò con espressione perplessa e tutt'altro che impressionata. “Eri d'accordo anche tu che fosse una buona idea regalargli un'auto.”

“Io avevo detto un'auto che sia sicura, giusto perché avesse un assaggio di indipendenza nonostante il coprifuoco! Non intendevo un bolide con cui potesse finire col schiantarsi contro un albero alla prima curva presa troppo veloce! Pensavo gli avresti preso un'auto usata, non che avresti speso 100.000 dollari nella copia della tua Camaro!”

Derek sbuffò e portò gli occhi al cielo esasperato. “Non è costata così tanto, Stiles, non essere melodrammatico! Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. Nostro figlio è responsabile abbastanza da prestare attenzione alla guida.”

Stiles gli diede un altro pugno alla spalla. “Sì, beh, hai comunque fatto di testa tua di nuovo, Derek. Devi smettere di fraintendere le mie parole, avevi promesso che avremmo sempre preso questo tipo di decisioni insieme.”

“Se avessi smesso di fraintendere di proposito ciò che dici la prima volta che me l'hai chiesto, non saremmo neppure sposati Stiles.” aggiunse Derek stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia. “Perché interrompere l'unico vizio che ha sempre portato cose stupende nella mia vita?” chiese prima di rientrare in casa con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Stiles sospirò fissandolo, prima di voltarsi verso il vialetto, anche se sapeva che loro figlio non sarebbe rientrato per almeno un altro paio di ore. “Chiamerò mio padre. Forse riesce a mandare qualcuno della stazione di polizia a spaventarlo sui rischi della guida spericolata...” borbottò tra sé e sé prima di rientrare a sua volta.


End file.
